1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a constant-voltage regulated power supply circuit of high accuracy which uses an operational amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most electronic equipment has heretofore required temperature compensation in order to ensure that the electric circuits used therein perform normal functions regardless of any temperature variation.
Such temperature compensation has heretofore been accomplished by utilizing the fact that the forward voltage drops across diodes or the base-emitter voltages of transistors exhibit temperature dependent characteristics. However, these characteristics exhibit only a predetermined value, and therefore, temperature compensation, if possible at all, has not provided satisfactory accuracy.
For this reason, there has been a desire for a constant-voltage regulated power supply circuit which has temperature dependent characteristics that can be varied as desired, which is simple in construction and yet high in accuracy.